Hold Me
by rururei
Summary: Dipikir seribu kali pun, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia kembali dan kembali lagi sekalipun yang didapatkannya hanyalah tatapan kosong dan punggung yang bergerak menjauh: Naruto selalu mengacuhkannya. Perlukah satu kematian lagi untuk membuat Naruto mengerti? Sasunaru. Sekuel "Birth After Birth."


Mata safir itu mengerjap sekali lagi, berusaha agar bayangan buram di depannya terlihat lebih jelas. Tapi kepalanya justru menjadi semakin berat dan berputar-putar, apalagi ditambah dengan bau anyir yang menusuk-nusuk hidungnya.

"Mati saja kau, bocah sialan."

Desisan itu terdengar seperti vonis. Vonis tanpa ampun lagi.

Dia berusaha menggerakkan jari-jari kurusnya, tanpa sengaja menyentuh cairan kental dan pekat yang terasa menjijikkan.

Itu...

-darahnya sendiri.

_Apakah aku- akan mati sekarang?_

Mendadak dadanya ngilu-

Makin ngilu seiring bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

_Apakah aku- benar-benar akan mati sekarang?_

Untuk pertama kalinya, sungguh untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mengharapkan sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya, sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu benar.

Sesuatu yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan baginya saat ini.

Naruto-

berharap _dia _akan datang.

.

.

~~~~oOo~~~

**Naruto dan Sasuke milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fanfic ini punya saya semata**

**Warning: shonen ai, OOC, dan jangan berharap yang 'iya-iya' karena rated M dalam fanfic ini berhubungan dengan kata-kata kasar yang barangkali banyak berkeliaran. Muehehehe~**

**Enjoy ^^**

~~~~oOo~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Siapa saja yang menyakitimu, aku akan membunuhnya."_

_Mata onyx itu menatapnya, tajam._

"_Tolong," bisiknya, "Jangan mati, dobe."_

_._

_._

_._

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih kusam. Dia mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, sampai akhirnya dia duduk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

Ini pagi yang sama. Hari yang pasti juga akan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya: menyedihkan.

Tapi-

tadi itu mimpi atau sepotong ingatan?

Sebelum Naruto sempat berpikir lagi, dia terganggu -atau dikejutkan, oleh bunyi ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Refleks, dia menoleh. Mata biru langitnya menyipit curiga. Pelan-pelan, bocah berambut kuning itu berjingkat menuju jendela, hampir tanpa suara.

Ketukan itu terus terdengar, makin rapat, tanda tidak sabar.

Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ahhhh...!"

Dia melangkah mundur sambil memekik cukup keras hingga hampir terjatuh. Wajah _stoic_ putih pucat dengan rambut raven yang muncul di balik jendela cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

**Tap.**

Dengan satu kali loncatan, si raven itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Naruto mundur satu langkah lagi. Setelah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya, Naruto memasang tampang sedikit kebingungan di wajahnya yang datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto masih berusaha mengingat-ingat nama bocah berkulit pucat itu, sementara orang yang ditanya justru dengan santai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan terus menatap Naruto.

Dua wajah yang sekilas terlihat sama-sama tanpa ekspresi. Tapi mata onyx itu memberikan tatapan menunggu, sementara mata biru cerah yang ditatapnya sedang menyelidiki diam-diam. Naruto memandangnya dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Celana coklat tua. Kemeja putih. Dasi coklat. Blazer hitam. Dan lambang yang terpasang di dada kirinya. _Konoha International High School._

"Kau..." wajah Naruto mengernyit, "Tadi malam kau mengikutiku..."

Si raven hanya menyeringai. Reaksi bocah bermata safir itu benar-benar bukan reaksi yang dia inginkan. Bagaimana Naruto bisa begitu tenang ketika ada orang asing tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya?

"Sasuke," katanya pelan, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dobe. Sudah kukatakan untuk mengingatnya dengan baik."

Naruto mengernyit lagi. Alisnya bertaut.

"Baiklah," dia mengangkat bahu, "Jadi, Uchiha, kenapa kau menguntitku?"

Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto akan menggunakan kosakata 'penguntit' untuk menyebutnya. Dia terdiam. Dan panggilan macam apa itu? Uchiha? Rasanya benar-benar tidak familiar.

Mereka bertatapan.

Naruto merasakan geletar aneh itu lagi. Perasaan tidak asing yang memenuhi dadanya. Dia memalingkan muka, mengalihkan pandangan pada lantai kamarnya.

"Untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak mati."

"..."

Hening.

Sasuke melangkah maju, mengeliminasi jarak dengan bocah berkulit tan yang berdiri di depannya. Naruto tidak bergeming. Jarak mereka tinggal selangkah ketika Sasuke berhenti dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Aroma _mint _menguar dari tubuh itu. Ujung rambut hitamnya bersentuhan dengan kening Naruto.

"Dan panggil aku Sasuke, dobe," bisiknya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kenapa orang asing ini tiba-tiba saja memberinya perintah sesuka hati?

Sasuke menyeringai lagi.

"Pergi kau," Naruto mendesis, pelan, tapi menghantam Sasuke dengan telak.

Sasuke mundur dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Naruto... menyuruhnya pergi? Setelah tadi malam dia baru saja mencegah anak itu mati? Entah kenapa ada semacam perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghimpit dadanya.

Ini-

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan perasaan _ini._

Rasa...

_sakit. Sakit karena ditolak._

"Kau-"

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika teriakan nyaring itu terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Naruto!"

Suara berat. Seorang laki-laki.

Naruto menoleh sekilas. Wajahnya yang semula datar mendadak pucat.

"Pergi kau!"

Dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei, bocah sialan! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!"

Terdengar lagi teriakan dari luar diikuti bunyi benda dibanting, entah apa itu. Sasuke masih mematung.

"Pergi!" Naruto mendesis lagi, kali ini mata birunya membelalak marah, "Atau aku akan

membunuhmu."

Sasuke tidak percaya bocah yang semalam ingin bunuh diri sekarang malah mengancam akan membunuhnya. Tapi mata Naruto tidak main-main. Sasuke mengalah. Dia melompat keluar dari jendela.

"Dobe."

Sasuke meraih tangan berkulit coklat itu sebelum Naruto membanting daun jendela tepat di depan wajahnya. Naruto mendesis lagi.

"Aku menunggumu di depan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Naruto menatapnya sampai si raven itu menghilang setelah meloncati pagar.

.

~~~oOo~~~

.

Langit cerah. Musim semi baru saja tiba, memunculkan pucuk-pucuk baru seperti sebuah pengharapan. Udara hangat. Matahari terang. Hari yang sempurna.

_Seharusnya begitu._

Tapi mata biru yang secerah langit sama sekali tidak memancarkan cahaya. Sepasang mata itu begitu redup, kalau tidak mau menyebutnya _tidak bercahaya sama sekali._

Dia melangkah pelan dengan kepala tertunduk sepanjang jalan dan dua tangan di saku celana. Dia mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya berhenti berjalan. Terdengar bunyi langkah sepatu yang juga terhenti di belakangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar sampai di sekolah."

Geletar aneh itu lagi. Setiap kali mendengar suara bernada rendah itu berbicara. Naruto makin tertunduk, berusaha menyangkal apapun-itu-debaran-aneh-sialan yang dirasakannya.

"Terserahlah."

Dia berjalan lagi dengan mata gelap yang terus mengikuti punggungnya. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik ketika mereka mendekati sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang bocah berseragam Konoha International High School berkeliaran di sekolah pinggiran macam sekolah Naruto itu.

Dan fakta yang lebih aneh adalah bahwa si raven dengan tubuh tegap yang mengenakan seragam penarik perhatian itu sedang berjalan di belakang bocah paling dihindari di sekolah: Namikaze Naruto.

_Apakah yang dilakukan anak KIHS itu di sini?_

_Apa bocah itu sedang menarget Naruto?_

_Jangan-jangan si bodoh Naruto cari gara-gara dengannya..._

_Matilah dia kalau berurusan dengan anak KIHS..._

Naruto terus berjalan sambil berusaha menulikan telinga dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi makhluk tembus pandang. Bukankah biasanya dia memang menjadi _yang tidak terlihat? _Dia dengan dunia_nya_. Mereka dengan dunia_ mereka. _Tidak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun dia menjawab atau sekedar memberikan tatapan tidak suka.

"Nah, ini dia. Dia sudah datang."

Naruto bisa merasakan seringaian dan tatapan menjijikkan itu diarahkan kepadanya. Tapi dia tetap menunduk dan fokus menuju ke mejanya. Di pojok belakang.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama akhir pekan?"

"Apakah hari Minggumu menyenangkan, Naru-chan?"

"Ah. Tidak- tidak. Dia pasti _merindukan _kita."

Lalu tawa memuakkan itu bergema. Memenuhi gendang telinganya. Membuatnya ingin muntah karena perutnya mendadak jadi mual.

"Hei, Naruto!" kali ini seseorang mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dari belakang, "Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengacuhkanku!"

_Mengacuhkan?_

Ah- maksudnya _diam _saja itu berarti mengacuhkan, ya?

"Kau menantangku?"

_Bukankah sama saja, apakah aku diam atau menjawab?_

"Cih. Kurang ajar. Bocah sialan."

_Kalian- akan tetap memukulku, bukan?_

Kali ini Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan berbalik. Mata birunya yang kosong dan suram itu menatap wajah yang menyeringai di hadapannya. Apakah mereka akan memukulnya sampai mati? Biarlah. Biarkan saja dia mati kali ini.

"Kau..." bibir itu menggeram kesal, "Benar-benar cari mati, ya?"

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajahnya, membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang, menabrak sebuah kursi sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Naruto mengusap bibirnya. Berdarah. Dia meludah ke samping dan menatap wajah-wajah beringas itu lagi.

"Kalian mau membunuhku?"

Mata-mata itu terbelalak, hampir tidak percaya. Seorang Naruto berani menantang mereka? Tidak diragukan lagi. Anak itu menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Lakukan saja."

Dan bibir yang sudah terluka itu sedikit terangkat ujungnya ke atas. Membentuk sebuah seringai -oh, tidak. Itu sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang pahit.

"Kau!"

Wajah itu berkedut menahan marah. Selama ini bocah rambut kuning sialan itu tidak pernah sekalipun menjawab perkataannya. Dia hanya samsak tinju. Hanya benda mainan. Dan mainan itu sekarang berani menantangnya?

"Brengsek!"

Naruto memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk menerima rasa sakit berikutnya, rasa sakit yang sudah begitu dikenal dan akrab dengan semua sel dalam tubuhnya. Seakan-akan rasa sakit itu adalah bagian dari keseluruhan hidupnya sendiri. Bagian dari _keberadaannya _di dunia.

Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak datang.

Sebagai gantinya, Naruto mendengar bunyi pukulan, meja dan kursi bergeser, tubuh terbanting, pekikan anak-anak perempuan dan diselingi makian dan umpatan.

Suara bernada rendah itu...

Naruto membuka mata. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah-wajah penuh kengerian dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Orang-orang menyingkir ke tepi, seolah berusaha menenggelamkan diri ke dalam dinding.

"Brengsek kau! Keparat!"

Naruto bangkit. Mulutnya ternganga.

"Apa yang kau-" dia berusaha bersuara, bertanya, tapi yang terdengar hanya sebuah cicitan kecil yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Dasar keparat!"

_**Siapa saja yang menyakitimu-**_

Naruto masih tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. Orang yang baru saja memukulnya beberapa detik yang lalu kini terkapar tidak berdaya di atas lantai. Dengan seseorang asing-atau mungkin tidak, duduk di atas perutnya, mencengkeram kerah kemejanya...

_**-aku akan membunuhnya.**_

...dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Brengsek! Kau sentuh dia sekali lagi-"

Pukulan telak, untuk kesekian kalinya. Darah memercik ke lantai. Orang-orang memekik.

"Maka kau akan mati."

Desisan itu seperti angin lewat. Pelan. Tapi mematikan. Menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan yang hening itu. Lalu dia bangkit, mengibaskan tangannya yang pegal karena terlalu keras memukuli korbannya. Dia menyapukan pandang ke seisi ruangan. Orang-orang bergidik.

"Ah, aku lupa," katanya, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar seperti dengungan lebah.

_Uchiha... Sasuke..._

Dan sosok itu berbalik. Naruto bergidik dan terperangah melihat wajah yang baru saja menyeringai sambil mengancamnya kini penuh dengan darah. Bibirnya pecah. Tulang hidungnya bisa jadi sudah patah. Tapi Naruto lebih terkejut lagi mengetahui siapa yang melakukan semua itu.

_Lagi-lagi dia._

_Si raven itu._

"Dobe..."

_Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya?_

"Apa kau tidak punya otak sampai membiarkan keparat itu memukulimu begitu saja?"

Naruto masih memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki otak idiotmu itu."

Dan Sasuke menarik tangannya. Terlalu kencang untuk dilepaskan. Naruto ditarik sepanjang koridor sampai halaman sekolah diiringi tatapan setengah-takut-setengah-penasaran dari semua mata yang ada di sana.

_Apakah Namikaze Naruto telah menjadi korban baru seorang Uchiha Sasuke -tukang bully, si sok kuasa, si raven yang paling dihindari di KIHS?_

Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak seorang pun tahu.

Bahkan sang Uchiha sendiri tidak tahu kenapa darahnya mendidih dan perutnya mual ketika melihat tangan sialan itu memukul wajah Naruto dan membuat tubuh kurus itu terjatuh ke lantai. Hal yang paling diinginkannya tadi adalah mematahkan tangan terkutuk itu dan mencincangnya hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Sasuke tidak tahu. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu kenapa dia muak melihatnya, padahal hampir setiap hari dia melakukan hal yang sama. Kepada orang lain.

Napasnya masih tersengal. Dia mencium bau amis dari bagian atas kemejanya. Darah si brengsek itu. Setelah ini Sasuke akan memastikan kemeja ini dibuang ke tempat sampah. Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya dia senang melihat darah- milik korbannya? Tapi mengingat darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto membuat perutnya menggelegak lagi.

_Harusnya keparat itu benar-benar kubunuh._

"Lepaskan!"

Mendadak Naruto menghentakkan tangannya, membuat cengkeraman Sasuke yang sempat melemah, terlepas. Sasuke berbalik. Naruto menatapnya hampa.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Setengah menit. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di jalanan lengang di tengah kompleks perumahan itu. Sasuke, seperti kemarin, hanya menemukan kekosongan di wajah datar yang ditatapnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti pertanyaan sederhana itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menanyakan _apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. _Selama ini dia melakukan semuanya sesuka hati tanpa merasa perlu mendengarkan pertimbangan atau pendapat orang lain.

"Aku..." Sasuke, seorang Uchiha, mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Dengan alasan yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Jangan pernah terlibat denganku," Naruto berkata pelan, "Atau hidupmu akan menjadi kacau dan menyedihkan."

Sasuke masih terlalu terkejut untuk bisa menjawab. Tidak ada kata 'terimakasih'? Tidak ada walaupun sekali? Padahal Sasuke sudah menyelamatkannya!

"Aku tidak minta kau menyelamatkanku."

_Bingo._ Sekarang si rambut kuning bermata safir itu bisa membaca pikiran.

"Tidak tadi malam- tidak juga pagi ini."

Rasanya ada yang tidak tepat. Melihat mata itu begitu redup, begitu tanpa harapan, bahkan sekedar harapan untuk hidup, rasanya benar-benar salah. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

"Pulanglah," bibir itu bergerak lagi, "Uchiha."

.

.

.

"_Pulanglah." Mata safir itu menatapnya jeri, tapi penuh harapan. "Pulanglah, Sasuke."_

_Lalu tangan tan itu terulur padanya._

_Sekali lagi, dia tertangkap oleh mata biru langit. Yang menatapnya penuh harap._

"_Pulanglah... Sasuke."_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke mengerjap. Dia merasa seperti baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi yang ditemukannya bukan mata biru penuh harap, bukan tangan yang terulur, melainkan sesosok punggung yang berjalan menjauh.

Hatinya mencelos.

Naruto...

Bocah itu...

Baru saja meninggalkannya.

Begitu saja.

.

.

_._

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai memasuki kelas diiringi tatapan dan bisik-bisik dari banyak orang di koridor sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sasuke tidak peduli. Tidak ada ancaman. Tidak ada intimidasi. Tidak ada pukulan. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memiliki _hasrat _ untuk melakukannya. Padahal biasanya hanya satu tatapan diam-diam atau senggolan kecil bisa membuatnya meledak.

Tidak, sebenarnya dia hanya _ingin _melakukannya dan mencari momentum yang tepat dari sebuah tatapan atau senggolan tidak sengaja. Tapi kali ini perasaan semacam itu menguar tanpa bekas lagi.

Ada apa? Seorang putra tunggal Uchiha, seorang pangeran yang bisa mendapatkan apa saja hanya dengan menjetikkan jari tangannya, seorang dengan _death glare _yang ditakuti seluruh penghuni KIHS, seorang yang selalu membuat gara-gara dan keributan hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri, tiba-tiba menjadi begitu 'tenang' dengan mata lebih redup dibanding biasanya.

Ketika dering bel yang menandakan jam pelajaran Biologi berakhir, mata yang semula begitu redup dan malas menjadi sedikit lebih bercahaya. Dia menyambar ranselnya asal dan melenggang begitu saja dari kelas, tidak peduli pada sensei yang bahkan belum selesai menjelaskan proyek tengah semester untuk mereka.

"Ano... Sasuke-san... Masih ada satu jam pelajaran lagi..." peringatan pelan dari ketua kelas tidak dihiraukannya. Toh itu hanya formalitas. Tidak akan ada yang berani menghalangi kepergiannya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, putra tunggal pendiri dan ketua yayasan KIHS.

Saat ini, tujuannya hanya satu tempat.

Sebenarnya mau dipikir seribu kali pun, Sasuke tidak juga mengerti kenapa dia selalu kembali dan kembali lagi. Tidak ada alasan. Tidak ada satu pun penjelasan logis. Sekalipun yang didapatkannya setiap hari hanyalah punggung yang bergerak menjauh dan tatapan kosong, tidak bisa tidak, dia selalu saja kembali.

Keriuhan itu mulai terdengar. Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di pagar merasakan perutnya menegang. Dia bergerak gelisah, sesekali berdecak kesal sambil menendang asal kerikil-kerikil di sekitar sana. Beberapa orang mulai keluar dari gerbang, menatapnya, berbisik-bisik dan akhirnya berjalan cepat-cepat ketika dia memberikan mereka _death glare-_nya yang mematikan.

_Rambut kuning cerah. Sosok kurus yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Itu dia._

Sasuke menghadangnya, membuat langkah kaki bersepatu kusam itu terhenti. Kepala itu mendongak pelan.

_Dan inilah dia, mata biru safir itu._

Sasuke berusaha menjaga riak wajahnya setenang mungkin sekalipun dadanya diserang perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan yang tidak asing. Sesak. Rasa panas di wajahnya yang familiar.

Sasuke meneliti Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah, menyapukan pandangannya ke semua bagian seakan-akan memastikan anggota tubuh bocah itu masih utuh. Mata onyxnya yang menyelidik tampak lebih lega ketika mengetahui bocah itu baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja. Sejak ancaman kematian yang disebarkannya pagi itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuh Naruto lagi.

"Minggir."

Sasuke terpaksa merapat lagi ke pagar ketika tangan tan itu menyingkirkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Selalu seperti itu.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi sekalipun telinganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi sepatu yang mengikutinya. Bunyi dengan irama yang selalu sama: rapat, keras, tegas.

Sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung? Dua minggu? Tiga minggu? Satu bulan?

Setiap pagi ketika keluar rumah, sosok pertama yang dilihatnya adalah si raven berkulit putih pucat seperti vampir yang sedang bersandar di tiang listrik. Naruto selalu mengabaikannya. Dia bahkan menganggap sosok itu adalah makhluk transparan yang tidak terlihat.

Setiap hari ketika keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sosok itu selalu terlihat sedang bersandar di pagar dengan kaki sibuk menendang-nendang kerikil dan kedua tangan tenggelam ke dalam saku celana. Lalu bunyi sepatu itu akan selalu terdengar di belakangnya, ke manapun dia pergi.

Mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Mereka tidak pernah saling tersenyum. Tapi ada sesuatu, seperti benang tak kasat mata, yang mengikat keduanya begitu erat sampai Naruto kadang-kadang sesak napas.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya."

Naruto membungkuk sampai dua orang pelanggan -seorang pria muda dan wanita yang kelihatannya tunangannya, menghilang di balik pintu. Ketika dia kembali berdiri, matanya mengerling ke sudut kedai ramen di mana sosok itu masih saja berada di sana. Setiap hari selama entah berapa minggu atau berapa bulan ini. Dia menghela napas, berusaha tidak memikirkannya dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja.

"Satu moccachino. Ini kembaliannya. Terimakasih."

Langit menggelap. Lampu-lampu dinyalakan. Tadi itu entah pelanggan keberapa yang memesan di counter coffee shop tempatnya bekerja setiap malam.

Naruto membersihkan meja. Dia berusaha menjaga pandangannya untuk tetap fokus pada lap di tangannya, tapi dua detik kemudian mata biru itu kembali mengerling ke salah satu meja di mana _dia_ duduk dengan black coffe di depannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang orang itu dapatkan dengan mengikutinya setiap hari? Naruto tidak tahu. Dia mulai takut, takut untuk mengakui geletar aneh yang kerap muncul jika si raven itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Mendadak Sasuke mendongak. Gelap bertemu terang. Onyx bertemu safir.

Rasa panas menjalar di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Naruto buru-buru menunduk lagi.

Dadanya berdegup.

_Tidak- ini tidak benar._

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh, mendapati wajah putih seorang gadis bermata indah sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang kentara.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu gemetar, Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, menarik kedua tangan ke belakang punggungnya. Demi apa, benarkah tangannya sampai gemetar?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan."

"Benarkah?"

Tangan kanan Sakura mendarat di kening Naruto, sementara tangan kiri gadis itu menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Dia menelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar juga," gumamnya, "Tidak panas. Kau harus menjaga kesehatan, Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah. Tenang saja."

"Jangan lupa minum vitamin."

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut kuning Naruto.

Naruto balas tersenyum. Tipis saja, tapi senyum itu tidak luput dari penglihatan sepasang mata bermanik gelap yang mengawasinya sejak tadi.

"Brengsek," bibir itu bergumam sebelum akhirnya menandaskan black coffee di atas mejanya. Dia menggeram kesal.

"Berani tersenyum pada orang lain, tapi tidak mau tersenyum padaku, huh? Awas kau, bocah."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya terlihat semakin pucat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bekerja sekeras ini?"

Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak memberimu makan? Apa mereka menyuruhmu mencari uang? Kau masih sekolah. Harusnya kau belajar saja di rumah, bukannya bekerja keras seharian seperti ini."

Langkahnya terhenti. Langit yang gelap sedang menumpahkan gerimis. Rasanya cukup aneh mendengar si raven itu begitu cerewet, padahal biasanya dia hanya akan berjalan di belakang punggungnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Naruto tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Dia tidak suka... dia tidak mau merasa _diperhatikan._

"Bisakah kau diam saja?"

_Dengar. Aku jahat sekali, bukan? Jadi lebih baik kau pergi saja._

"Hidupku bukan hal yang perlu kau pikirkan."

_Hah. Tipikal. Tapi sialan sekali. Dadaku sakit setelah mengatakan itu._

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto merasakan titik-titik air semakin deras memukuli wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian lengannya ditarik dengan kasar, membuat tubuhnya terpaksa berhadapan dengan tubuh kokoh yang sedang memasang tampang tidak menyenangkan di wajah _stoic-_nya.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Bibir Naruto terbuka. Apa yang Uchiha itu bicarakan?

"Aku bertanya padamu," Sasuke menggeram, "Siapa-gadis-itu."

Cengkeraman di lengannya semakin erat sampai Naruto mendesis pelan menahan sakit. Sasuke terus menatapnya tajam, mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri karena marah, kesal, perasaan campur aduk yang memukul-mukul dadanya.

_Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka kau tersenyum pada orang lain._

"Apa... pedulimu?"

Mata Sasuke membulat. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Brengsek!"

Naruto memejamkan mata ketika rasa sakit menjalari punggungnya yang didorong hingga membentur pagar tembok di tepi jalan. Kedua tangannya dikunci di samping kepalanya, begitu erat sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak. Saat manik matanya membuka, dia mendapati mata onyx itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat, membuat Naruto bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma _mint _tubuh itu yang kini berbaur dengan bau hujan.

_Uchiha itu... marah?_

"Kau bertanya 'apa peduliku?' Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas malam itu? Aku berkata tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Aku berkata akan membunuh semua orang yang menyakitimu. Dan kau bertanya 'apa peduliku?' Apa otakmu itu benar-benar bebal, Namikaze Naruto?"

Sasuke terengah. Dia merasa sangat amat marah sekarang, sementara bola mata safir itu terus menatapnya.

"Dan jangan memberiku tatapan _itu _- kau, idiot!"

Sasuke selalu merasa ada yang salah setiap kali melihat mata Naruto. Dia merasa harusnya tatapan itu tidak seperti _itu. _Sasuke percaya bahwa dia pernah melihat mata biru itu memancarkan cahaya dan juga harapan, bukan kosong dan datar seperti sekarang.

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi," Sasuke mendesis, "Siapa-gadis-itu."

Di antara semua perasaan kesalnya karena selalu diacuhkan, Sasuke tahu bahwa sebenarnya hal yang paling membuatnya _tidak suka _adalah gadis itu. Karena Naruto tersenyum padanya. Karena Naruto membiarkan gadis itu menyentuh_nya._

"Kenapa..." bibir Naruto berkata pelan, "Kenapa kau harus peduli? Sudah kubilang untuk pergi. Sudah kubilang jangan pernah terlibat denganku. Aku tidak memintamu mengikutiku setiap hari. Aku tidak memintamu untuk membunuh siapapun. Aku tid- "

"Brengsek!"

Sesuatu yang hangat dan asing menekan bibirnya, memaksanya untuk diam. Naruto terpaku, merasakan tubuhnya menegang, panas, dan seperti disengat listrik sekaligus.

"Le— pas-"

Dia meronta. Menolak. Melakukan apapun yang dia bisa, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto dan beralih meraih kedua sisi wajahnya, menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat, menyesapnya, terus memaksa sekalipun Naruto bersikeras melepaskan diri. Dia mendorong dada Sasuke, berharap raven itu menjauh darinya, tapi hal itu hanya membuat Sasuke makin menuntut.

"_Dobe."_

Naruto menegang. Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."_

_Mata gelap itu terlihat hangat._

"_Kau... percaya padaku, kan?"_

Mendadak Sasuke menarik wajahnya, membuat Naruto tersadar. Dengan napas tersengal, dia mencari mata Naruto.

"Itu salahmu..." bisik Sasuke, terdengar putus asa, "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini... Kau- aku tidak tahu. Salahmu sendiri berusaha mati di depanku. Semuanya salahmu-"

"..."

"Kau- sekali lagi kau biarkan gadis itu- siapapun, menyentuhmu..."

Naruto mengerjap, masih dengan wajah terkejut yang tidak mengerti. Dia belum berhasil mencerna kalimat itu ketika Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini ke leher Naruto. Dia bergidik ketika sekali lagi merasakan aroma _mint _dan napas panas yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau- milikku. Naruto."

"Ah-"

Naruto memekik kecil ketika lehernya terasa sakit. Dan basah. Entah karena hujan atau apa.

"Lepaskan-aku-kau-brengsek."

Sasuke tidak peduli. Kali ini dia tidak ingin peduli. Sekuat apapun Naruto mendorongnya, dia bertahan, mengeratkan cengkeramannya, menarik pinggang tubuh kurus itu makin dekat kepadanya.

"Lepas!"

Dengan satu kali dorongan kuat, Naruto berhasil membuat tubuh itu menjauh. Di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang tidak terlalu terang, Sasuke melihat mata itu tidak lagi kosong, tapi... terluka.

_Kami-sama... apakah aku... aku yang menyakitinya sekarang?_

Mendadak Sasuke jadi linglung.

"Naruto... aku..."

"Menghilanglah. Dari. Hidupku."

Naruto bergegas, tidak menoleh ataupun berhenti lagi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung memandangi kepergiannya. Dia hanya ingin pergi, pergi dari sana dan meredam perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Dadanya sesak.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto dengan nanar, tidak berhenti merutuki hal bodoh yang baru saja dia lakukan.

.

.

.

_Sesuatu yang kau lihat setiap hari, apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak, jika tiba-tiba saja menghilang, apakah kau akan merasa kehilangan?_

Rutinitas dan kehidupan harus terus dijalani seperti biasanya. Tidur-bangun-sekolah-bekerja-tidur lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Waktu tidak akan peduli apakah kau menginginkannya atau tidak, apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak. Dia tetap saja berjalan sesuai aturan. Dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari. Enam puluh menit dalam satu jam.

Naruto juga tidak akan menyalahi rutinitas itu. Tidur-bangun-sekolah-bekerja-tidur lagi. Begitu yang dilakukannya setiap hari. Tapi sekarang ada hal yang- _sedikit _berbeda. Sekalipun Naruto mati-matian menyangkal, satu sudut kecil dalam hatinya mengakui hal itu dengan berat hati. Tubuhnya, matanya, bahkan juga berkhianat. Setiap kali melangkah keluar dari pagar rumah, setiap kali berjalan pelan dari gerbang sekolah, matanya secara otomatis mengerling ke dua titik itu: tiang listrik dan pagar sekolah.

Hah. Apa yang dia cari? Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun di sana. Tidak ada kerikil-kerikil yang ditendang. Tidak ada sepasang mata gelap. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan bukankah harusnya hatinya juga tidak apa-apa? Dia telah mengatakannya dengan jelas malam itu: _menghilanglah dari hidupku. _Jadi sekarang dia harus bergembira karena hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dia harus cepat-cepat atau dia akan ketinggalan bus yang membawanya ke kedai ramen. Dengan tergesa, Naruto melewati zebra cross begitu lampu merah menyala dan mobil-mobil berhenti.

Matahari bersinar redup di atas kepala. Ada bunyi bising kendaraan. Bunyi klakson. Suara riuh orang-orang di tepi jalan. Tapi ada satu bunyi yang hilang: bunyi langkah sepatu yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar, langkah Naruto menjadi lebih pelan. Dia _ingin_ mendengarkan. Dia merasa sudah gila karena _ingin _mendengarnya. Pelan, sangat pelan, jarinya bergerak meraba bibirnya sendiri.

"Awas...!"

Tubuhnya terlalu lambat untuk merespon. Otaknya tidak berhasil mencerna apapun karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik, atau ditabrak, atau entahlah- yang jelas dia merasa agak nyeri ketika menghantam dan bergulingan di aspal yang keras. Lalu terdengar bunyi klakson yang lebih riuh disusul suara makian dan umpatan.

Matanya berusaha fokus pada objek yang sekarang menindihnya, melingkari tubuhnya dengan sepasang lengan yang baru saja menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi.

"Sa... Sasuke?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, bibirnya menyebutkan nama itu.

.

"Bisakah kau berusaha untuk tidak mati di depanku? Apa yang ada di otakmu, dobe, melamun di tengah zebra cross seperti itu! Setidaknya pilihlah cara yang lebih elegan untuk mengakhiri hidup! Melompat dari jembatan, berusaha ditabrak kendaraan-"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dulu?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kesal pada Sasuke. Si raven itu terdiam seketika, lalu mengawasi Naruto yang sedang mengobati luka di sikunya dengan antiseptik.

"Tadi itu bukan percobaan bunuh diri," kata Naruto pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari luka Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu kalau lampunya sudah hijau."

"Hah. Sedetik saja aku terlambat, tubuhmu sudah hancur dilindas truk. Dan apa yang kau lamunkan sampai kau tidak tahu? Apa kau melamunkan gadis itu?"

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit menghentakkannya sampai Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Sakura itu teman kerjaku," gumamnya, berusaha terlihat acuh. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya dan sekarang aku sudah terlambat datang ke tempat kerja."

Naruto bangkit, tapi dia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ngomong-ngomong," katanya, "Kau mengikutiku lagi?"

"E-eh..." wajah Sasuke memerah, "Itu... aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak sengaja sedang lewat di dekat sini!"

"Terserahlah."

Naruto berbalik. Kakinya belum berhasil menyelesaikan dua langkah ketika Sasuke menarik lengannya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Tidak ada kata 'terimakasih' lagi?"

Naruto menghindari mata onyx itu.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih padaku. Aku hampir mati untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Naruto terdiam. Bukankah 'terimakasih' adalah kata yang sangat sederhana? Kenapa begitu berat bagi bibirnya untuk mengucapkan kata itu?

Di sisi lain, Sasuke memberinya pandangan menunggu.

"Aku..."

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Terlalu sulit untuk mempercayai kenyataan bahwa ada orang yang berbaik hati kepadanya.

"Baiklah, " Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Kau bisa menunjukkan rasa terimakasihmu dengan cara lain."

"Hei- tunggu..."

Naruto selalu tahu bahwa genggaman tangan Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Persetan dengan pekerjaanmu," gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh, "Kau harus membayar terimakasihmu dengan menuruti kemauanku."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi."

Sasuke berhenti, memandang Naruto tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak ada tapi, dobe. Hari ini saja."

Entah sihir macam apa yang ada dalam kalimat itu, atau mata itu, atau suara rendahnya, tapi Naruto akhirnya menutup mulut dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke tanpa memprotes lagi. Dipandanginya genggaman tangan itu- tangan putih pucat itu, rasanya dia memang pernah melihatnya, pernah merasakannya. Tapi, Naruto masih menolak untuk _percaya. _Karena sejauh yang dia tahu, satu-satunya tangan yang pernah menggenggamnya dengan begitu hangat, pada akhirnya hanya datang untuk kemudian pergi dan tidak pernah kembali.

Semuanya berawal pada suatu pagi di musim dingin, ketika salju berjatuhan dari langit dan sering membuatnya kedinginan karena tidur di atas sehelai kasur tipis. Pagi itu, hidupnya berubah dari seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun yang tidak punya harapan dan tujuan hidup, menjadi seorang anak yang sedikit berani berharap pada kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Sebab ada sebuah tangan hangat yang menggenggam jari kurusnya.

Disusul dengan senyuman indah seorang perempuan cantik bak malaikat.

Ibu asuhnya yang kejam di panti asuhan itu menyuruhnya memanggil perempuan itu dengan sebutan "okaa-san" dan berkata bahwa akhirnya dia _harus _meninggalkan panti asuhan karena perempuan itu akan menjadi ibunya.

Akhirnya... dia memiliki ibu.

Naruto kecil terlalu bahagia untuk bisa berkata-kata. Setelah sejak bayi mendapat embel-embel "anak yatim piatu buangan yang tinggal di panti asuhan," akhirnya dia akan memiliki ibu, memiliki keluarga. Otak polosnya berpikir bahwa kesedihannya akan segera berakhir.

Tapi, sekali lagi, takdir mempermainkannya.

Naruto tidak mengerti, bagaimana malaikat bisa hidup bersama dengan seorang iblis?

Perempuan itu, 'ibunya,' adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dia dapatkan seumur hidup. Tapi malaikat cantik itu tidak mendapatkan nasib sebaik hatinya. Dia hidup bersama seorang suami yang lebih pantas disebut 'iblis,' seorang laki-laki yang tidak pernah mengakui keberadaan Naruto dan tidak sudi dipanggil 'otou-san' oleh anak itu. Seorang laki-laki tidak bertanggungjawab yang hanya bisa mabuk, meminta uang dan memukuli ibunya jika sedang kesal. Tapi ibunya selalu berkata 'tidak apa-apa' sambil tersenyum. Enam tahun -enam tahun Naruto bertahan demi malaikat penyelamatnya, tapi justru malaikat itulah yang tidak bertahan.

Ibunya sakit. Kemudian meninggal. Benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di rumah yang seperti neraka itu. Semakin menakutkan karena sang iblis terus menudingnya sebagai penyebab kematian istrinya.

Dan tangan hangat yang bisa dipercayainya sampai sekarang, hanya ada satu: tangan 'ibunya.'

Selebihnya tangan-tangan lain hanya menyentuh dan menjamah untuk menyakitinya: ibu asuhnya di panti, anak-anak di sekolah dasar yang melemparinya dengan batu, anak-anak di sekolahnya yang dulu dan yang sekarang, serta tangan iblis berwujud ayah angkatnya itu.

"Kita hampir sampai."

Suara Sasuke membuatnya tersadar. Dia memandang sekitar sambil terus berjalan mengekor si raven. Ini... ruangan besar dan mewah yang ramai. Sebuah... lobi hotel. Naruto makin linglung dan merasa tersesat berada di tempat semacam itu dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya yang lusuh. Dia sempat melihat beberapa orang petugas hotel membungkuk dengan hormat ketika Sasuke melewati mereka.

Tapi... Untuk apa Sasuke membawanya ke tempat seperti ini?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kali ini Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri lagi. Wajahnya memanas hanya dengan mengingat sekilas kejadian malam itu.

_Bibirnya, sentuhannya-_

"Cih. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dobe."

Mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Berjalan lagi. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga.

"Nah."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menatap ke depan. Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan angin menampar-nampar wajahnya.

Di sanalah mereka sekarang: di atap gedung di mana tidak ada satupun manusia lain dan mereka bisa melihat hampir sebagian besar kota dari ketinggian.

"Aku sering datang ke sini kalau sedang bosan."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ini hotel ayahku."

Naruto menyapukan pandangan ke bawah. Semuanya terlihat kecil. Hiruk pikuk kendaraan di jalanan tidak terdengar begitu jelas. Langit tampak lebih dekat.

Hening.

Tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi dari kebosanan, kesendirian, entahlah-

"AKU BENCI AYAHKU! AKU BENCI IBUKU!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget, menoleh pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak keras.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA JADI PAJANGAN YANG DIACUHKAN!"

Sasuke menatapnya. Dan tersenyum.

"Aku sering berteriak-teriak seperti itu di sini," katanya, "Cobalah. Perasaanmu akan sedikit lebih baik."

Naruto tersenyum. Tipis.

"Kau aneh sekali."

Lalu si rambut kuning itu berbaring begitu saja di lantai, menatap langit dengan berbantal kedua tangannya. Sasuke masih mematung.

Apakah itu tadi...

Naruto tersenyum? Padanya?

"Nah..." suara Naruto membuatnya menoleh, "Lihat awan-awan itu. Bentuknya juga aneh."

Sasuke ikut berbaring di sebelah Naruto, memperhatikan awan-awan putih yang tersebar di langit. Entah selama berapa lama mereka berdua berdebat tentang bentuk-bentuk awan itu. Naruto menganggapnya mirip kucing. Sasuke menyebutnya mirip pohon.

Naruto merasa itu seperti kue ulang tahun. Sasuke bersikukuh bentuknya mirip mobil.

Dan seperti itu.

Sampai keheningan akhirnya berkuasa di antara mereka.

Sasuke tetap menatap langit yang mulai redup dengan awan-awan berwarna kemerahan.

Dia mendengarkan napas halus dan teratur di sampingnya.

"Dobe," panggilnya lirih, "Naruto."

...

"Tidakkah kau merasa... kita pernah saling mengenal di suatu tempat?"

...

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke menoleh. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat mata safir itu terpejam dengan begitu tenang.

.

.

.

"_Pulanglah."_

_Aku merasakan ada semacam harapan yang bersarang di dadaku sewaktu melihat iris gelapnya._

"_Pulanglah," kataku lagi, "Sasuke."_

_Aku mengulurkan tangan. Mata gelap itu memandang wajah dan tanganku bergantian._

_Lalu dia menyeringai._

"_Kau yang pulang, dobe. Sendirian."_

_Aku menggeleng. Dadaku mendadak nyeri._

"_Aku akan pulang bersamamu."_

"_Tidak."_

_Dia menjawab tegas. Dan mata onyx itu berubah. Berubah menjadi merah. Lalu dia menatapku penuh kebencian._

_Tidak- harusnya dia tidak mungkin menyakitiku, kan?_

_Tapi punggungnya bergerak menjauh, semakin jauh..._

"_Tidak..." kataku parau, "Sasuke... kembalilah... "_

"_Sasuke!"_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto duduk. Dengan leher berkeringat dan napas tersengal. Sebelum sempat mengingat apa yang baru saja diimpikannya, terlebih dulu dia meneliti tempatnya berada sekarang.

Sebuah kamar yang asing.

Tirai terbuka- dan di luar sudah terang.

"Selamat pagi, dobe."

Tubuhnya berjengit ketika mendengar suara itu. Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjang, masih memakai seragamnya seperti kemarin.

"Kau- apa? Di mana ini? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Tch—" Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan 'apa yang akan atau yang sudah kulakukan?' "

Mata Naruto masih menyipit curiga.

"Kau tertidur di atap kemarin! Apakah aku harus membiarkanmu tertidur di sana semalaman? Dan jangan berpikir macam-macam! Tadi malam aku tidak tidur di sini!"

Akhirnya Naruto berpaling untuk menyingkirkan selimutnya.

"Terserahlah."

Dia baru saja akan bangkit ketika tiba-tiba entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah melompat ke atas ranjang. Naruto langsung menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluk lututnya, sementara Sasuke duduk bersila di depannya dengan bibir membentuk seringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong," katanya pelan, "Tadi kau memanggil namaku ketika sedang tidur."

Jeda lima detik.

"Hah? A- apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memaksa Naruto mundur sampai kepalanya membentur dinding.

"Tidak mungkin aku salah dengar... Kau menyebut namaku, dobe..."

"Tidak... Itu tidak ben-"

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Naruto. Seringainya sudah hilang, digantikan oleh wajah _stoic-_nya yang biasa terlihat.

"Dobe," katanya parau, "Kau... tidak percaya padaku?"

Mata Naruto melebar. Sensasi aneh yang familiar menghinggapi seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya ketika wajah putih pucat itu semakin dekat, dekat, dan akhirnya mengambil alih seluruh kesadaran yang dia punya.

.

.

.

Bocah tan itu melangkah gontai menuju ke pintu rumah. Wajahnya lusuh seperti seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya. Ini hari Minggu, kan? Dia sedikit senang karena tidak harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Dengan hati yang masih rusuh, sekolah jelas bukan tempat yang tepat untuk didatangi.

Bau menyengat yang tidak menyenangkan menguar dari dalam begitu Naruto membuka pintu. Dia hafal bau itu di luar kepala, tapi hidungnya tidak pernah terbiasa.

Botol-botol berserakan di lantai. Naruto berpikir untuk membersihkannya nanti karena hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang adalah mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan dia baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar ketika sosok yang membuatnya gentar itu muncul sempoyongan entah dari mana.

Matanya merah. Keseluruhan tubuhnya, terutama mulutnya, mengeluarkan bau busuk yang Naruto benci itu. Dia merapat ke dinding bahkan sebelum sosok itu mulai bersuara. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat-erat.

"Dari mana saja kau? Keparat! Kau mau kabur dari rumah?"

Dan sebelum kata pertama sempat lolos dari mulutnya, rasa sakit yang tidak asing menghampiri wajahnya. Dia tersungkur. Jatuh begitu saja di lantai yang dingin.

"_Kaa-san..."_

"Dasar brengsek! Pembawa sial!"

Tendangan itu menghampirinya bertubi-tubi, lebih buruk dari pukulan manapun yang pernah diterimanya selama ini. Perut, dada, punggung, kepala, kaki, dia tidak sempat bergerak untuk melindungi diri.

"_Kaa-san... ayo kita pergi saja..."_

Satu tendangan lagi di wajahnya. Mulutnya terasa asin dan anyir.

"_Tidak, Naru... Jangan pernah tinggalkan ayahmu-"_

Pandangan matanya mulai buram, diiringi rasa nyeri dan ngilu di sekujur tubuh. Dia merasa hampir remuk.

Terdengar bunyi kursi dibanting. Patah. Bunyi benda-benda lain dilempar ke dinding dan ke lantai. Disertai makian dan sumpah serapah. Tentang dia yang pembawa sial. Dia yang tidak tahu diuntung. Dia yang membuat 'ibunya' meninggal. Dia yang tidak pantas hidup.

Benarkah- seharusnya dia tidak pernah dilahirkan?

"_Dobe," _bisikan itu terdengar begitu nyata, _"Jangan mati."_

Pandangannya makin kabur, tapi anehnya, bayangan wajah itu makin jelas.

_Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Naruto. Seringainya sudah hilang, digantikan oleh wajah stoic-nya yang biasa terlihat._

"_Dobe," katanya parau, "Kau... tidak percaya padaku?"_

_Mata Naruto melebar. Sensasi aneh yang familiar menghinggapi seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya ketika wajah putih pucat itu semakin dekat, dekat, dan akhirnya mengambil alih seluruh kesadaran yang dia punya._

"_Kau... tidak percaya aku akan tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian?"_

_Napas yang hangat itu begitu dekat, menyapu wajahnya._

"_Naruto."_

_Dan Naruto tidak ingat ada orang lain yang memanggil namanya dengan cara seperti itu._

_Dia memejamkan mata ketika bibir yang bergetar itu kembali menyentuhnya. Kali ini dengan lembut, dan tidak menuntut._

_Kenapa... kenapa sentuhannya selalu terasa benar?_

_Benarkah tangan hangat itu tidak akan pernah melepaskannya?_

_Benarkah..._

_Naruto mendorong tubuh itu. _

"_Aku... harus pulang."_

_Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi iris gelap itu terlihat terluka ketika dia pergi._

Kali ini bunyi botol pecah.

Mata safir itu mengerjap sekali lagi, berusaha agar bayangan buram di depannya terlihat lebih jelas. Tapi kepalanya justru menjadi semakin berat dan berputar-putar, apalagi ditambah dengan bau anyir yang menusuk-nusuk hidungnya.

"Mati saja kau, bocah sialan."

Desisan itu terdengar seperti vonis. Vonis tanpa ampun lagi.

Dia berusaha menggerakkan jari-jari kurusnya, tanpa sengaja menyentuh cairan kental dan pekat yang terasa menjijikkan.

Itu...

-darahnya sendiri.

_Apakah aku- akan mati sekarang?_

Mendadak dadanya ngilu-

Makin ngilu seiring bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

_Apakah aku- benar-benar akan mati sekarang?_

Untuk pertama kalinya, sungguh untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mengharapkan sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya, sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu benar.

Sesuatu yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan baginya saat ini.

Naruto-

berharap _dia _akan datang.

"Mati kau, brengsek!"

Samar-samar, dia melihat benda berkilau itu terayun ke arahnya. Dia memilih untuk memejamkan mata, berharap akan melihat bayangan yang menyenangkan. Ibunya- Sasuke- apa saja.

Saat itulah sebuah kesadaran menghantam kepalanya.

Harusnya- harusnya dia tidak pergi begitu saja.

Harusnya dia mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tapi takdir tidak akan berbaik hati untuk mengembalikan lagi waktu yang sudah berlalu.

Matanya basah. Dia menangisi kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram. Dia berjalan mondar mandir lagi. Ke pintu. Ke dekat jendela. Duduk di ranjang. Ke pintu lagi. Dengan kesal dia menendang kaki meja di dekat lemari.

Bisa-bisanya bocah itu pergi begitu saja setelah, eerr- membalas ciumannya?

Paling tidak dia harus mengatakan satu atau dua kalimat, bukannya alibi "aku harus pulang" yang terdengar konyol itu.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus mendengarkan Naruto mengatakan sesuatu atau setidaknya menjitak kepala kuning itu agar rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang. Bukankah ini hari Minggu? Dan masih jam 7. Biasanya Naruto akan pergi ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya di toko kaset pada jam 9 di hari Minggu.

Masih ada waktu. Sasuke bergegas pergi keluar.

Pintu depan rumah itu tertutup. Sasuke berdiri canggung dengan tangan terangkat menuju bel di samping pintu. Mendadak dia jadi bingung. Apakah kali ini Naruto akan mengacuhkannya lagi?

Ketika dia masih sibuk berpikir, telinganya mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh itu dari dalam rumah. Benda-benda membentur lantai. Sumpah serapah. Dadanya berdesir. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

Naruto...

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, dia mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Napasnya memburu ketika kakinya dengan cepat melangkahi ruangan, mencari-cari sosok yang diharapkannya masih baik-baik saja.

"Mati kau, brengsek!"

Iris gelapnya terkesiap. Dia bisa merasakan darahnya menggelegak dan perutnya mual, lebih panas dibandingkan ketika melihat tangan keparat yang dulu pernah memukul wajah Naruto. Jelas lebih dari itu, sebab kali ini dia melihat tubuh kurus itu terbaring begitu saja di lantai seperti seonggok daging yang tidak bernyawa.

"Berani-beraninya..."

Tangan nista itu terayun, dengan sebuah botol pecah yang berkilat tergenggam di jari-jarinya.

"... kau menyentuh Naruto-ku!"

Bunyi "buk" yang menyakitkan terdengar ketika Sasuke menghantam kepala itu dengan patahan kursi. Napasnya tersengal karena begitu marah. Tubuh itu terhuyung ke depan. Dia berbalik sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya yang mulai mengucurkan darah. Wajah menjijikkannya tampak marah dan kesakitan sekaligus.

"Siapa... kau... Sialan..."

Tubuhnya yang terhuyung melangkah ke depan mendekati Sasuke. Tidak perlu usaha terlalu banyak darinya untuk menumbangkan tubuh kekar yang hampir tidak berdaya karena terlalu mabuk dan kesakitan di kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dia ambruk sambil mengerang dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi.

Dia berlutut, meraih kepala itu untuk disandarkan di pangkuannya.

"Dobe..." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar, "Dobe, bangunlah..."

Tubuh yang berdarah dan penuh lebam itu masih bergeming.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke mengusap pipinya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Bangunlah... Ini aku..."

Mata itu berkedip.

"Ini aku..."

Sasuke baru benar-benar mendesah lega ketika bola mata biru langit itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Dia tidak terlambat... Naruto masih hidup.

"Sasuke..."

Bibir itu bergerak pelan.

"Ya," jawabnya parau, "Ini aku."

"Aku rasa..." Naruto terus menatapnya, tidak melepaskan iris pekat itu, "Kita memang pernah saling mengenal di suatu tempat."

Dan dia tersenyum.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, selalu menepati janji.

.

.

.

**Wahahahha~ ini rekor oneshot terpanjangku ! *tebar confetti**

**Gimana? Bertele-tele, terlalu mellow, sangat OOC, dan membosankan?**

**Yah- memang begitulah :3**

**Yang jelas terimakasih banyak buat para reviewers di "Birth After Birth"**

**Uchikaze no Rei**** , ****Harpaairiry**** , Anari, Hi Aidi, **** .9****, ****tsunayoshi yuzuru**** , ****Hikari No OniHime**** , ****Himawari Wia**** , **** .9****, ****RaraRyanFujoshiSN**** , ****hanazawa kay**

**Tanpa kalian, aku gak akan dapat inspirasi untuk nulis sekuel ini ^^**

**Oh ya, di sini Naru gak manggil Sasuke "teme" karena dia kan karakternya pendiam dan menutup diri gitu, jadi gak pakai panggilan-panggilan khusus, bahkan hanya beberapa kali nyebut nama sasuke ^^**

**Sampai jumpa di fic2 selanjutnya yaaa~ (semoga)**

**Jaaaaaa~~~**


End file.
